


Eternity

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, One-Shot, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: Eternity was never enough.This was their last goodbye.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Eternity

They had averted Armageddon, well, really it was the 11-year-olds they had been friends with the Anti-Christ and the fact the Chattering Nuns had made fatal (for the two sides, that is) mistake in which they had given the Anti-Christ child, Adam, to a family that was more loving than Aziraphale could imagine, but they weren't complaining.

They sat down with a glass of champagne and the world settled down peacefully, back to the whispering breezes and quiet nods to continue what was slammed down a few hours before. Aziraphale and Crowley toasted with two different kinds of smiles; a smirk and a grin, but both were the stamps on the ribbons that tied the start of a new beginning for the demon and angel. 

Crowley and Aziraphale, once a few millennia, they were sought out to be found by their respective sides and they always grasped each others' hands, a smile flushing their face with a glint of mischief and a bucket-full of knowingness.

About the ineffable plan.

They sat at the Ritz, where the knowledge of the end of all ends was coming for the universe sat in their stomachs. They were no ways they could 'avert' this ending nor did they try, they sat with similar glasses of champagne, smiles on their faces.

"To the world." They said, letting the feeling washed over their given bodies. That night, they traveled to Alpha Centauri to see the beauty that Crowley begged to see which Aziraphale agreed with a serene smile. After, they stood to say goodbye to the graves of the people they once danced with.

Then, with the last few ticks of the world's existence, the sound of music to the Earth and the two outsiders that now belonged. Memories flashed by in which words were spoken and expressions exchanged. "You go too fast for me, Crowley," to the Holy Water that Aziraphale had soon given the demon.

"To the ineffable plan." They said, letting the ground and everything crumple beneath them. Both their eyes spelled out 'goodbye' in the most somber of ways.

Eternity was never enough.

This was their last goodbye.


End file.
